Tony Eisler
Tony: defining the term "minor, ineffectual mid-boss". Canon history Little is known about his life before he attended Al Revis, (rather anticlimatically) because he is a pretty minor character. His main roles in the game itself appear to be: #To annoy the main party as much as possible #To annoy the main party as much as possible #To act as a mid-boss to keep the game flowing #To fulfil the "quirky miniboss squad" stereotype. #To act as one of Isolde's "evil henchmen", and generally be obnoxious #To annoy the main party as much as possible #To fail on epic proportions/pass out. He appears to actually be some sort of threat at the beginning of the game. First he burns a tree down in an attempt to stop Flay's workshop one-upping him (which fails miserably--the tree grows back completely regenerated the next day), and then Roxis (who was still a part of Tony's workshop at this point) loops Tony into partnering with him for the "arena challenge". Tony is reluctant because he knows he can't beat Flay without Renee's help, but Roxis seals the bet before he has chance to object. In true Tony style he decides to cheat by getting Renee to kidnap Jess, so Vayne and Flay have to pull out, but they rescue her and proceed to flatten Tony and Roxis and win the competition. As a forfeit, Roxis is forced to join Vayne's team. However, as you get further through, he begins to sound less like a villan and more like an obnoxious brat. At one point he and Renee actually turn up to save the day, only for the main characters to be worried about them. To his dismay, they offer to stay and help on the grounds that they probably can't beat all the enemies by themselves. Tony very literally shoos them away, before Renee points out that he really DID need their help. "...Umm, maybe you shoulda been honest and let them help." "Don't be stupid! Coming to their rescue to ask for help? That's just uncool." '' '' Brief summary of Tony's school life: *Tries to get Vayne to join workshop. Fails. *Tries to get Roxis to join workshop. Temporarily succeeds. (accompanied by much gloating.) *Tries to burn down tree to foil assignment. Fails--it grows back. *Tries to beat Vayne and Flay in the arena challenge. Fails. Roxis joins main party. *Tries to steal their holiday assignment. Fails. *Is sent to assist Vayne's team in getting a flower they never actually need. Gets a rather unheroic reception. ("Go away! We don't have time to play with you!" *Tries to win the "Cross-campus Ultra Academy Trivia" competition, fails. Three times in succession--first he forgets the rules, then he overruns on the time limit. Lastly, he has his lights punched out by an 122 year-old. *Tries to beat Flay's team in the marathon--ironically is actually faster, but he waits for Flay to catch up, then gets beaten. *Graduates, but leaves really late because Renee was taking her sweet time packing. "Today... really is not your day." "Sh-shut u--uupp..." Entranceway history *Arrives, and is considerably confused for some time. *Meets Prussia, becomes a "German Citizen". *Gets killed by a heartless. *(Almost) gets killed by Belkar. Will probably mind his manners around small, green midgets from now on. Is generally having a pretty shitty time. Relationships *Prussia: First person he met in the mansion, looks up to him as a leader of sorts. *Belkar: Is fucking terrified of him. Seriously. *Hong Kong: One of the few people who he trusts. *Yujinn: Pretends to hate him, but is actually quite grateful. Even if he thinks he's a bit strange. *Haru: Creeps him out, slightly. *Duzell: Ironically, he is terrified of his harmless cat form, but is not bothered by his vampire form. he would be if he knew they were actually the same person *Pikachu: First Pokemon he ever received from Prof. Evil. External links *Wikipedia:Mana Khemia *Logs Category:Characters Category:Mana Khemia